Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015/STXY Co.
Day 1 - Colorant: Quest for Color First off on our 7 new games tour, i'm here to show off... Colorant: Quest for Color (Wowimjarred made the name, by the way)! The third game in the Colorant franchise, and sequel to Colorant: Printer's Pen. For now, the gameplay has spiced up, including the ability to make Corlo jump and lock onto enemies and bosses. As for the story, it is confirmed to once again feature the Pallidos, and Calous - who first appeared in Printer's Pen. There's also a new foe, only known by the the name "Corless" - who will also feature as a main antagonist. Kitti will return as well, and the plot seems to revolve around the entirity of the worlds color, somehow fallen into the Pallidos' hands...The game is confirmed to launch on the STYX Omicron and STYX PSi, as well as having a port on the Nintendo 3DS. This is also the first title to appear on the STYX Omicron, and lots of work will be put in! You can expect this one to be one of the soonest made, however, is not guaranteed immediate release. Day 2 - Mario & Luigi: Prime Time ...And for our second new game, Mario & Luigi: Prime Time! (Known as Mario and Luigi RPG 5 in Japan), the 5th installment into the Mario & Luigi series of RPG titles! It plays like any other Mario and Luigi RPG would, with new characters and enviroments - including Lou and Marc, anti counterparts of the Mario Bros. - but it's not just them! Enter a world warped from the Mushroom Kingdom, the Civil War of Brickson and Brockson, and combat the dark distorter known as Nefarus, and his Star Sprite-like minion, Lowstar! To give a taste of the story, here's an expert from Chapter 2 (chapters now divide the story to keep things in line): "...They go to Malice Castle, an old abandoned castle, and see Nefarus with Peach. He says that the Hearth will only recognize a pure spirit, but Mario and Luigi intervene. Nefarus finally decides to face the bros himself, however, is defeated. Lowstar quickly opens another portal, but before Lowstar and Nefarus trying to go in it, Bowser punches him out of the way. He says that he ain’t going anywhere, and Lowstar sneakingly pushes him in the portal. Nefarus laughs, and the two jump in it before it closes." New characters are introduced, such as: Gremburt, an elderly imp who can control dimensions, Nefarus, and evil doer - also mastering in dimensions, keen on using them to gather ultimate power, and Marc & Lou - the Anti versions of Mario and Luigi. Though they simply seem like evil versions of Mario and Luigi, some surprises are added to them... Day 3 - Escapade!: Attack of the Gobling Gang Welcome to Day 3, where we introduce...Escapade!: Attack of the Gobling Gang (Usually shortened to just 'Escapade!'). Escapade! is a 3D puzzle game, and a new IP for the STYX Co. family of games. It's a 3D puzzle game, revolving around puzzles and minigames, about Kangan named Roo, and his quest to stop a gang of invaders from The Boggish lands of Gobland, known as the Gobling Gang. Here's one of the Gobling concept art: The Goblings are led by a sophisticated Gobling known as "Constantine", who wishes to take Kanga - home of the Ruus - and convert it to the capital of his dream Empire, Goblinopolis. As well as Constantine, 4 other Goblings will show up to cause trouble throughout the quest, and fight as bosses. These are known as the Gremlings, which consist of: Streak (the leader), Bizarro, Skoul, and Midwit. It's clear from these they're based of something like the Gremlins, and such, will be the main villains. Other minor characters include: Bufli, a small butterfly used for hints and such, and Wheeler - the owner of Wheeler's Garage, a shop that has many locations across the world maps. The game will be done soon after the Carnival Showcase ends, perhaps even sooner! Day 4 - Kirby: Shadow Shift Our 4th game... {Charger broke. No logo for now} Kirby: Shadow Shift! This is the third (second being Mario and Luigi Prime Time) Nintendo IP to be made by STYX Co., it has most of the obvious Kirby things - sucking, floating, and abilities! Speaking of abilities, new ones are introduced, as any Kirby game would... like, the Microphone gotten from Walki Talkis, which can blast enemies with sound waves with a large microphone. The Shadow Power-Up, which lets Kirby radiate dark waves from his glowing body (obtained from Shadow Soldiers), and finally (though there will be more new abilities), the Drawer Ability! With this, you can switch between a paintbrush, pencil, and paint bucket - the weapon varries randomly, each attacking in special ways. This ability is gained from the miniboss Draward and minions Goobrushes. As for the story, a dark creature known as Eclisp has plotted with him and his Shadow Gang to clasp Dreamland - and all of Pop Star - into eternal night. Many characters spawn from this concept, and minigames galore. Another thing are the levels - which we'll reveal now!: *'M'''ellow Meadows *'I'vory Isles *'D'onut Daydreams *'N'ebula Night *'I'cing Igloos *'G'arlic Gorge *'H'yper '''T'rek Avid Kirby fans may notice a pattern with the levels...! Day 5 - Vital Warrior "A legend tells, a shadowy morn The chickens don't cluck, no wool to be worn On the shadowy day, the hero is known As the Vital Warrior, so clear, yet never shown Bonitus' light calls back the wicked Fearful of light they scatter - forbidden On the day that it must return The Vital Warrior's spirit is yet to burn" '' ''- The Earth Poem Our 5th showcase, Vital Warrior RPG! Unlike most games, this is a heavily plot based RPG, based on a young hero Atlas - growing up with The Earth Poem, said to have been said by the goddess they worship - Bonitus. He is called after Bonitus reveals that the splitting of the world, Malham and Solham, will soon converge - releasing the thousand year evil and once God of Terrain, Morsurus. He goes across the world to find Vital Power within himself of the 7 dead knights, discovering he's not the only one with a hero's spirit - and after many allies, the chosen four go across to Malham to stop Morsurus from stealing the heart of the Dragon of Power - Rudimentus. Vital Warrior has 7 main classes: Swordsman, Mage, Brute, Thief, Knight, Hero (Only Atlas), and Peasent. These classes determine your access to certain weapons, and the types of attacks you use - the attacks consist of Fire, Water, Spirit, Dark, and Earth. The types of attacks determine your Type Stat (which enhances a certain part of your class), or what their specialty. For example Spirit Attacks are good with healing, and Water Attacks are weak but offer different effects on foes. Also, here's the world map - and the two seperated continents (long since diverged) of Malham and Solham, seperated after the ancient millenium war of Bonitus and Morsurus and the fate of man, which was settled by the dragon of power Rudimentus, the also creator of Bonitus and Morsurus. We hope to finish it soon, but as it is a lengthy project, might be the last to be fully finished. Day 6 - Fatal Wound Day 7 - ??? Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015 Category:Subpages